The Wizards of Oz
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: All Mari want is to have a nice anniversary with her boyfriend Peter,but all of that changes when Mari is sucked into one of Jovenshire's favorite childhood musicals;The Wiz,a 1978 film. The choice is hers while she travels down the yellow brick road and encounters a Scarecrow, a Tinman, and a lion, but the question is..is her home with Peter or with her friends? Please R&R.
1. Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frank L Baum's book 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' or the 1975 adaptation of 'The Wiz' I also do not own Smosh or Smosh Games. This is a parody of The Wiz with most of the Smosh and Smosh Games family replacing the roles of the beloved characters we all know and love.

I am doing two versions of this story, a musical version which will have most of the songs from the 2015 version of The Wiz, since NBC live was my inspiration to make this. I also added a song by Carole King, and my own version to one of the continuous numbers in three of the chapters. But this version is with no songs, but I did make cues to where the songs would be, and once I post up the musical version, I will also change some things to make sense.

You will also notice that I've changed some scenes to fit my view on how the story should go, and it's pretty obvious.

I'm not really that good with the battle scenes so feel free to critique me on that and give me tips because I really need it, and it will help a ton!

I placed certain characters in roles that I felt fitted best...so I guess that's why the title is called 'The Wizards of Oz'. Didn't catch that the first time? Haha! Just be sure to look out for names that you might recognize.

Also I've written a review on my reviewing story 'REVIEWS!' and it's about the 1939 film, 'The Wizard of Oz'; the 1978 film, 'The Wiz; and NBC's Live 2015 'The Wiz', Spoilers for all of those movies...which are all the same.

I also would like to recommend another parody that tennisgirl77 made called 'The Wizard of Davenland' it's really creative and funny, and I would also like to thank her for inspiration.

This story was all pre-written in my spare time at school, it took me about five to six months to complete, and every week I will post a new chapter. This is my first Smosh story and Wizard of Oz story. I doubt I'll be making any more parodies on the Wizard of Oz but I will be making more original stories for Smosh Games.

So sit back and relax, and click on to the next chapter of...The Wizards of Oz!


	2. Chapter 1-The cyclone

Chapter 1: The cyclone

It was a normal day at the Smosh Building at Sacramento, California…..Well not exactly. The "normal day" In California quickly turned into a whirlwind of events for Mari Takahashi of Smosh Games. It started because of two things one: a tornado warning in their local area (which didn't seem too important because there were tornado warnings all the time in California.) And two: Mari's boyfriend is currently in McCall, Idaho visiting family and he was suppose to come back today to celebrate his and Mari's sixth year anniversary, But his flight has been cancelled because of bad weather, and now it looks like he won't be back until the next day.

Mari entered the movie room of the Smosh building. It was the same place where they watched Sinister two, and now all of the Smosh Games crew plus Ian and Anthony are going to watch a movie again. This time Joven was choosing the film but he refused to tell anyone what it was. As Mari entered the room she could see everyone else already there- except for Joven because he was getting the movie- , Mari took off her jacket and sat down in between Sohinki and Flitz. She made a little groan and her friends could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Hey Mari, what's up?" Sohink asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Still hung up about Peter?" Flitz asked.

"I still can't believe that his flight has been cancelled because of that stupid blizzard. Of all days!"Mari said frustrated.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, I heard that this is the baddest storm Idaho has had in over fifty years." Anthony said.

"Yeah, that's why they had a tornado warning here, I'm pretty sure it's going to hit California soon." Ian said.

"Hey, but look on the bright side Mari! You can probably see Peter tomorrow once the storm clears out and the flights are back on schedule." Wes said, trying to raise Mari's hopes up.

"Yeah I guess so…I still miss him though. I wish that somehow I can be with him on our special day." Mari said, depressed.

"Mari, if we had the power to, then we'll send you to McCall this instant to be with him before the day ends. But none of us are wizards so, you're going to have to wait." Sohinki comforted her. Mari laid her head on Sohinki's shoulder.

"Hey, what movie did Joven choose?" Wes asked after a long moment of silence.

"Eh, probably some scary movie." Ian suggested.

"I hope not." Lazercorn said.

"Awww. Is Lazercorn a wittle scaredy cat?" Anthony teased, and Ian laughed.

"No! I just don't like Joven's choices of movies." Lazercorn defended himself.

"Don't worry, I think it's a musical. He says we're really going to like it." Wes confirmed.

"Well, that's good news then." Lazercorn sighed in relief.

Just then, Jovenshire appeared with a DVD in his hand.

"Hey guys, ready to watch a movie?" Joven asked in a cheerful voice.

"If we knew what we were watching in the first place then yeah!" Anthony sarcastically said.

"It's called 'The Wiz' it's pretty much 'The Wizard of Oz' but with a more modern take on it." Joven explained.

"That's great, I love The Wizard of Oz!" Flitz exclaimed.

"What's The Wizard of Oz?" Mari asked.

"You've never seen it?!" Sohinki asked, shocked.

"No, I've never even heard of it." Mari answered.

"Well you're going to love it, this is one of the greatest children's novels of all time!" Joven exclaimed as he placed the DVD into the VCR.

While Joven was doing that, Mari reached inside her bag trying to find her phone but saw that it was missing

"Oh my gosh, I left my phone in the car," She says as she frantically got up." I'm going to run down to get it."

"Wha, but-but…The Wiz!" Joven cried when she made her way to the door, Mari stopped and faced him.

"I'm sorry, Jovie….don't start the movie without me, I'll be back in ten minutes." Mari said as she left the room.

* * *

The cold air blew hard in California but nobody in Sacramento really believes that a storm is coming. They were wrong, Mari was almost to her car when suddenly she hears a huge gust of wind coming from behind her. She turned around to see the tornado coming right at her. Mari tried to run away but the tornado swept her off her feet and took her car with it. Mari screamed as the tornado carried her off and she could see the buildings and streets growing foggier and foggier until she could see no more. Mari finally saw no point to keeping her eyes open so she closed them and wished it would all end…..


	3. Chapter 2-Oz

Chapter 2: Oz

Mari crash-landed to what appears to be the middle of a small town. But it didn't seem like any town she has been to before. First of all, the town was small –I don't mean population wise- the buildings were small! Second, it seemed like no one lived there but the houses looked new and the plants didn't look dead.

"Boy, I don't think I'm in California anymore." Mari said to herself.

"What's California?" A cheerful and tiny voice asked from out of nowhere. Mari looked around frantically for the owner of the voice.

"Who said that?" Mari cried out.

Suddenly a woman about the age of twenty came out from the rose bushes. She was half of Mari's height and had brown curly hair, a big round hat, and the weirdest looking dress Mari has ever seen.

"I did!" She said. And before Mari had any time to say anything, more little people showed up, with weirder clothes and hats all in similar colors of yellow and brown. All of them were whispering at once and Mari could barely make out that they're saying, all she heard was 'Girl; twister; and witch'.

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

A man with Dark skin and a dark mustache went up to Mari.

"I'll be asking the questions for now on young missy!" he said to Mari; and strangely enough, he sounded and looked like Keith.

"Why?" Mari asked.

"Why?...Why?! I'll tell you why miss…..uh…..uh…"

"Mari, Mari Takahashi." She answered him.

"Miss Mari Takahashi," The man continued. " But first are you a good witch or a bad witch?" He asked.

"What?" Mari asked.

"Are you a good witch or a bad one?" He asked again.

"Neither." Mari said.

"Really?" One person asked.

"No powers?" Asked another person.

"I'm not a witch." Mari insured them.

"Well have you ever killed anyone?" A girl asked.

Mari gasped. "What?! No! I would never kill anyone!" Mari defended herself.

"Okay," Said the man with the mustache. He led Mari to her car which was parked not far from them. "Then how do you explain this?" He pointed towards a pair of legs with the body completely crushed under the car, the legs also had a pair of shiny silver shoes. Mari gasped again.

"She's dead," One man said.

"You crushed her with your horseless carriage!" A girl explained.

"This must be an accident! I wasn't even in it!" Mari cried.

"Never mind." A different person said.

"She was a mean old witch!"A girl said.

"The Wicked Witch of the East!" Said two people in unison.

"Named Evermean, and boy was she ever mean." The girl that spoke to her first said.

"And thanks to you, now we're free from her evil rule!" The man with the mustache exclaimed, and the other little people cheered.

Suddenly a small part of the sky grew brighter like a smaller sun in the sky, and that sun started descending down to the ground. The people cheered and ran towards the light like Mari wasn't even there. When the sun touched the ground the glow disappeared revealing a woman about Mari's height. Actually she looks a lot like Olivia Sui, one of Mari's friends from Smosh.

"Hello my sweeties! You won't believe what happened today, I was flying around in my magic bubble when the strangest storm blew in. The storm stopped here so I decided to stop on by and see what the trouble was." Olivia said.

'But…this isn't Olivia,' Mari thought to herself. 'And this isn't California.'

"Oh, who is this?" Olivia asked when she caught eyes on Mari.

"She says her name is Mari Takahashi, Addapearle." The man with the mustache explained.

'So Addapearle is her name!" Thought Mari.

"Thank you, Keith." Addapearle thanked the man with the mustache.

"Hello my dear, what brings you here?" Addapearle asked Mari.

"Where is here?" Mari asked nervously.

"Well you're in Munchkin Land, located in the good ole U.S. of Oz!" Addapearle explained.

"Oz!" Mari said in shock. Out of all the musical lands she could've been trapped in, she ended up in a land she knows nothing about!

"Is there a problem dearie?" Addapearle asked Mari.

"I don't belong here." Mari said.

"I'd say, she killed the wicked witch of the east, Evermean!" Keith said.

"What?!" Addapearle cried. Keith and the other Munchkins led Addapearle to Mari's car where Evermean's dead body lays.

"Oh no! My poor sister. My poor, poor, evil twin sister! Noooohohoh!" Addapearle dropped to the ground and cried. Mari worked up the courage to approach her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It was an accident, I swear." Mari comforted her.

Addapearle lifted her head up, smiled and laugh. "Okay then!" She said, as she got back up."If it was an accident. Wait, it was an accident right?" Addapearle asked. Mari nodded.

"So you're not lookin' to kill any more witches?" Addapearle asked.

"No ma'am." Mari answered.

Addapearle smiled and said, "Good! Because there's only three of us left! There is me, Addapearle, the good witch of the north."

The Munchkins cheered.

"And then there's Evilene, the wicked witch of the west." Addapearle said.

The Munchkins booed.

"And lastly, there is our sister, Glinda, the good witch of the south." Addapearle finished.

The Munchkins sighed happily.

"Yep, she is something alright. She has a nice voice too, you should come check her out!" Addapearle offered.

"Thank you ma'am, but I really just want to go back home."Mari said.

"Well where's that?" Addapearle asked.

"I'm trying to get to my boyfriend, who is in McCall, Idaho right now…..and today's our anniversary." Mari said.

"I'm so sorry, darling, but that's over state lines. My powers cannot get you home." Addapearle sadly said. Addapearle then saw how upset Mari became, so she quickly thought of something.

"But you know who can help you? The Wiz!" Addapearle said.

"The Wiz?" Mari repeated

"Yeah, the Wiz!" A bunch of Munchkins said in unison.

"The Wiz will get you home!" One Munchkin said.

"The Wiz knows everything." A girl Munchkin informed.

"What's a Wiz?" Mari asked.

"It's another word for 'wizard' in the land of Oz, sweetums." Addapearle explained to Mari.

"And are you sure he can take me home?" Mari asked.

"Sure, I'm sure! But first." Addapearle got down and took Evermean's shoes off of her sister's feet, leaving the wicked witch in stockings.

"I want you to take my sister's shoes with you for protection." Addapearle said. She handed Mari the shoes.

"Protection from what?" Mari asked.

"Oh, lots of things, dear. Winkies; Poppies; Kalinda…."

"Kalindas?" Mari asked, and interrupted Addapearle.

"They're vicious creatures who can shape-shift and read minds. They will rip those shoes off your feet." One Munchkin explained.

"The Poppies are worse! They'll hypnotize you and force you to work on their fields until the first frostbite sets you free." Keith said.

"How about the Winkies?" Mari dared to ask.

"They worked for Evermean, who knows where they are now!" A little Munchkin warned.

"But it's not that bad….Lots of fresh air!" One Munchkin said.

" Just keep those shoes on you, dearie, and don't take them off until you get home." Addapearle advised.

Mari nodded and sat down to take her shoes off, and put on the sparkly new ones. Even if they're from a dead witch.

"They fit perfectly! Mari delightfully said.

"Glad to hear it!" Addapearle said.

"So where does this Wiz lives?" Mari asked.

"In the Emerald City, the capitol of Oz. Now if you would excuse me….." Addapearle gestured a few Munchkins to make a path for her.

"I'm off! Goodbye!" Addapearle said, and she signaled for a magic glowing bubble to come and take her away.

The Munchkins and Mari waved her 'goodbye', but them Mari realized something.

"Wait! You never told me how to get to the Emerald City!" Mari called out.

"Oh that's easy! All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road." A Munchkin Explained as the rest of the Munchkins were leaving.

"The yellow brick road?" Mari asked.

"Yes, and remember to always follow that road. It's easy to get lost while heading to the Emerald City." Keith said.

"But-" Mari said, but was interrupted.

"And watch out for Evilene, she'll know you have Evermean's shoes, and will stop at nothing to pry them off of your cold, dead feet." Another Munchkin warned.

"What?!" Mari screamed. She tried to get someone's attention to get more answers, but all of the Munchkins of Munchkin-Land has filed out.

"But…..where is the yellow brick road?" Mari asked when she was all alone.

Mari wandered around the empty town of Munchkin-Land, wondering to herself and contemplating on how to get back home. Surly if she is in a different world, then wouldn't her friends notice? Then again, Mari wanted to be with Peter in the first place, so if the Wiz can take her home, then he can take her right to Peter! So she has nothing to fear!

Wandering around must've helped Mari a ton, because right before her eyes, outside of Munchkin-Land was the yellow brick road.

"Why won't you look at that. A yellow brick road." Mari said.

She took a few steps on the road, giggled, and sprinted down the yellow brick road.

Looks like she'll be heading home after all!


	4. Chapter 3- Sohinki the Scarecrow

Chapter 3- Sohinki the Scarecrow

Mari walked down the yellow brick road until she ended up in a cornfield, where a bunch of crows the size of humans were gathered around the cornfield's scarecrow eating –what else?- Corn!

"Excuse me, miss," Someone said to Mari. Mari jumped a little and looked around to find out where the voice came from. Suddenly her eyes met with the scarecrow, who looked an awful lot like her friend Sohinki.

'Sohinki the Scarecrow.' Mari thought.

"Do you have some spare change, loose bills, a-anything?" Sohinki asked.

"Sohinki?!" Mari asked, ignoring the Scarecrow's last question.

"How do you know my name?" Sohinki asked.

"I don't believe it. One of my best friends is a talking scarecrow!" Mari said to herself.

"Scarecrow? Where?!" Sohinki asked. Mari turned back to see him.

"You! How did you get up there? And if you're a scarecrow, then how come these crows aren't scared?" Mari asked.

"Those are a lot of question that I'll love to answer…..if only I had a brain." Sohinki sadly said.

"How can you talk without a brain?" Mari asked.

"I'm not sure. But so far it's been a bunch of brainless people talking! And it hasn't stopped them!" Sohinki nodded off towards the crows as they laught their heads off.

"So what do you say? Can you help a brother out with some spare change?" Sohinki asked.

"What is it for?" Mari asked.

"I'm saving my cents to buy me some sense!" Sohinki proudly proclaimed.

"How much do you have so far?" Mari asked.

"Well….nothing. Whatever I get they take away!" Sohinki whispered, and gestured towards the crows again. One of the crows must've heard him, because he came up to Sohinki and Mari.

"That's right, my brother. Everything is on the up and up. Corn doesn't grow on trees ya know." The crow said in a nasty voice.

"No shit. They grow on stalks." Mari said to the crow, the returned her attention to Sohinki.

"Do you want me to help you get down?" She asked.

"Yes!" Sohinki said immediately.

"And why should he get down? My man is living penthouse high!" The crow said, and then elbowed Sohinki in the ribs.

"You don't have to listen to them. You can think for yourself!" Mari encouraged Sohinki.

"And I will! Once I get myself a brain." Sohinki told Mari.

"Do you hear this ungrateful bag of straw?! We fill his head with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth!" Said the crow.

"Yeah, sit down girl. School is in session." Said another crow.

Mari didn't want the whole Murder to go after her so she reluctantly sat down on a nearby crate.

"Go ahead, tell the girl what we told you." The head crow said.

"I don't want to!" Sohinki protested.

"Go on, crowceed with the crow commandments!" Another crow said.

Sohink hesitated before shouting, "Ain't nobody gives a hay for folks like me!"

The crows burst into laugher once again.

Isn't that funny? 'Givin' a hay?" A crow said to Mari.

Furiously, Mari got up and stomped her way to the main crow.

"That is that most ridiculous thing I have every hears in my life! Now Shoo! Shoo,Shoo,Shoo!" Mari tried to scare away the crows herself. All the crows ganged up on her.

"Do you really think you scare us?" The main crow asked.

Listen here, I already killed a wicked witch this morning, and I wasn't even mad at her. So just imagine what I would do to you!" Mari threatened the crows.

For once, the main crow had no comeback to say, and he was actually fearing for his life.

"Well I got to fly, catch you later you non-scarecrow!" The crow said before he and the rest of his gang left the cornfield.

Mari turned to Sohinki.

"They're gone, you can come down now!" Mari said to Sohinki.

"Why, thank you!" Sohinki gratefully said to her. He tried climbing down, but he was having a little trouble.

Uh, a little help?" He asked.

Mari rushed to his aid and help him climb down. Sohink stumbled a bit, so Mari hold on to him tighter so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Do I look okay?" Sohinki sincerely asked.

"You're a little wobbly." Mari answered.

"Well that's good enough for me." Sohinki said as he sat down on the ground. Mari sat down right next to him.

"The name's Mari by the way." Mari extended her hand as she introduced herself to Sohinki.

Sohinki Shook her hand and said, "Sohinki Scarecrow, but I guess you already knew that."

Mari nodded as their hands separated.

"Why do those crows fill your head with such nonsense?" Mari asked.

"I don't know. But the farmer that made me forgot to give me a brain. And when he left, those crows came and started telling me things and filling my head with hurtful words…..maybe they're right, I am stupid." Sohinki said.

"Don't say that! You're just a product of negative thinking." Mari said.

"But if I had a brain then I would've thought of that sooner!" Sohinki exclaimed.

"Hey," Mari said as she jumped up. She bent down to help Sohinki up. "You know what?" She asked?

"I know nothing." Sohinki answered.

"I think you should come with me to see the wiz." Mari said.

"The Wiz?" Sohinki asked.

"He lives in the Emerald City, and I'm following the yellow brick road to see him. Addapearle and the Munchkins in Munchkin-Land says that he can get me home. And I'm sure he can get you a brain!" Mari said.

"I'm going to get a brain?!" Sohinki said in excitement.

Mari nodded, "Come on!" She said.

And so, Mari and her new friend Sohinki the Scarecrow continued down the yellow brick road in hopes to see the wizard.


	5. Chapter 4- Jovenshire the Tinman

Chapter 4: Jovenshire the Tinman

Mari and Sohinki talked and laughed as they eased on down the yellow brick road in hopes to ask the Wizard for a brain and to go home. The duo came across a wagon with a whole lot of scrap metal and mechanic parts, Mari stopped herself and Sohinki because she just heard a strange human-like groan.

"What was that?" Mari asked. The groans grew a little louder and consistent

"Sounds like it was coming from over there." Sohinki said.

"What should we do?" Mari asked, and she began to walk a little closer to the noise.

"Go over there." Sohinki pointed the other way and started to walk in that direction when Mari grabbed Sohinki's arm.

"Come on, it could be someone in trouble." Mari dragged Sohinki towards the noise.

Mari was surprised to see a man made out of tin stuck in one place. The man was holding onto the wagon with one hand and had a wrench in the other.

"What is that?!" Mari asked.

"I don't know, but I've seen some better crock-pots back in my day." Sohinki said as he and Mari took a better took.

Mari took a closer look at the man's face and gasped.

"Jovenshire?" Mari asked the man that looked exactly like Joven but tin.

"Friend of yours?" Sohinki asked.

"Not in this world," Mari said. " Hey, it look likes he's trying to say something."

"Oil…" Joven said in a muffled voice.

"What was that?" Sohinki asked.

"I need oil." Joven said again but slower. This time Mari caught on.

"He says he needs oil!" Mari said.

Joven made a noise that kind of sounds like he was saying "yes, yes"

"Oh, oil!" Sohinki exclaimed as he and Mari searched the wagon for oil. "How do you?...Here it is!" Sohinki said out-loud as he brought the can to Joven.

"Is this it?" Sohinki asked Joven. Joven made the same sound again. Mari took the oil can from Sohinki and poured it to Joven's mouth so he can talk.

"And now what?" Mari asked.

"Woah! Would you mind getting the rest of me now?" Joven asked. Mari nodded and she then poured the oil down Joven's joints while Sohink helped him get down and move.

"Standing in one position can sure make one tired." Joven said.

"I could imagine, I was stuck in a pole all my life!" Sohinki said.

"Huh, well how do you know my name? I've never met you before." Joven said to Mari.

"Doesn't matter, I just do. I'm Mari and this is Sohinki. Anyway , what happened to you?" Mari asked.

"Well I was tinkering when suddenly this strangest storm blew in and I ducked for cover. When it was all over, I opened my eyes and then…I was rusted up soild. I couldn't thank you enough for saving me" Joven said.

"Well you can start by saying goodbye, Come on Mari." Sohinki said as he pulled on Mari's arm, and started to drag her away but Mari pulled away and walked closer to Jovenshire.

"I've got to say, I've never met a man made out of tin before." Mari said to Joven.

"Well, you never met a talking Scarecrow either, I guess it's just one of those days, come on Mari!" Sohinki tried to pull Mari away again, but she just shook him off.

"How did you get like this?" Mari asked Joven.

"I wasn't always made out of tin you know." Joven said as he sat down.

"Really?" Mari asked, as she sat down besides him. Sohinki leaned against the scraps on the other side of Joven.

"Yeah, I was flesh and blood just like you! I was even in love, her name was Abby." Joven explained.

"Abby?" Sohinki questioned. Mari hushed him.

"So what happened?" Mari asked.

"Well, there was this other girl- uh, not so much of a girl- but a witch." Joven said.

Mari's eyes widened, she knew where this was going.

"Which Witch?" Mari asked.

"Evermean, the wicked witch of the east, do you know her?"Joven asked.

"You can say we ran into each other." Mari stated.

"I swear, I never encouraged her, but suddenly she just started liking me. Keeping in mind, my heart belonged to Abby." Joven hesitated. "I-I knew I should've man up and told her I wasn't interested, but I guess I was scared to- her being wicked and all-. But if it wasn't for Evermean catching us kissing in the woods she wouldn't have shot a lighting bolt that sent me flying across the river…When I opened my eyes though, I was like this. And when Abby found me she said she didn't mind but….turning me into tin wasn't the worse part." Joven said. Then he opened up his right chest plate revealing nothing but gears." Evermean said that if she can't have my heart then no one can. And with no heart to love…..I let Abby go." Joven said, finishing his sad, sad story.

Sohinki placed a hand on Jovenshire's shoulder.

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard. Mari come here." Sohinki gestured for Mari to follow him so they can talk privately.

"We have to take him with us, maybe the Wiz could give him back his heart." Sohinki suggested.

"Great idea, come on." Mari said. Then they walked back to Joven.

"Hey, so we were thinking that you should come with us to see the Wiz!" Mari said.

"The one that lives in the Emerald City?" Joven asked. Mari and Sohinki nodded.

Joven scoffed, "What can he do? Bring back Abby and change me back to human?" he asked.

"We don't know, but he is going to take Mari home, and give me some brains, And I'm sure he can give you back your heart!" Sohinki said.

"Well that's fantastic! I would love to come with- wait…nah, I can't. Old Evermean still keeps an eye around these parts to make sure I'm unhappy. They don't call her Evermean for nothing. Me traveling with you will just put you in danger." Joven said sadly.

"You might've been rusted up for longer than we thought, so I'll just tell you. Evermean is not a part of this world anymore." Mari confessed.

Joven raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Someone might've dropped a car on her." Mari said.

Sohinki Snickered and Joven was still confused.

"Say what now?" Joven asked. He looked down at Mari's feet and his eyes widened. "Those are Evermean's shoes…" He looked back up to Mari and saw the look on her face. His eyes widened as he gasped. "You! You dropped a car on Evermean?" Joven asked.

"I wasn't aiming or anything, but yeah…it was my car." Mari answered. Joven got up and unexpectedly hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Joven cried enthusiastically, He then pulled away from the bear hug he gave Mari.

"So does that mean you'll come with us to the Emerald City?" Sohinki asked.

"Of course I will! Just think about it! If the Wiz could give me a heart, then I could go find Abby and win her back! Oh man, could my nightmare finally be over?!" Joven asked.

"Why not?" Mari said.

"Well then, show me the way!" Joven said.

Sohinki and Mari pointed Joven to the path of yellow brick. And so, Mari and her two new friends, Sohinki the scarecrow, and Jovenshire the Tinman; continued their journey down the yellow brick road in hopes to get a heart; a brain; and to go home.


	6. Chapter 5- Lasercorn the lion

Chapter 5: Lasercorn the Lion

As Mari, Joven, and Sohinki eased on down the yellow brick road, they soon found themselves in the middle of a dark forest.

"Sure is creepy out here." Sohinki said. He stuck by Mari's side while joven carelessly led the way.

"Eh, I'm not scared of these woods, there's nothing here but cute little critters!" Joven said.

"Well that's good." Mari said.

"Except for the occasional tiger." Said Joven.

Mari and Sohinki stopped in their tracks, they looked at Joven terrified.

"Tiger?" Sohinki asked Joven nervously.

"And sometimes a bear…." Joven said. He was thinking of the animals that lived around here.

"Bears too?!" Mari asked fearfully.

"I've even heard rumors about a lion…"

"Lion?!" Sohinki and Mari screamed at the same time before Joven had a chance to finish.

Suddenly the gang heard a growl and a lion came out of nowhere.

"Holy crap, they were right!" Joven yelled as he tried to hide himself and his friends from the lion.

The lion came after the trio and managed to separate them. Then the beast tried to come after Mari and he was waving his arms in a weird non-lion like way. Sohinki was scared for Mari, so he threw a rock at the lion but missed. Then the lion turned his attention towards Sohinki. The lion was about to pounce on the scarecrow when Mari courageously punched the lion in his face.

"Owww! You hit me!" The lion cried.

Joven rushed to Sohinki and Mari and the talking lion.

"Dang right he did!" Sohinki exclaimed.

"You hit me in the eye, you know you could cause permanent damaged that way!" The lion cried, and rubbed his eye.

"And you call yourself the king of the jungle?" Sohinki stated.

"More like 'King of the cowards!" Joven snickered.

"Well, do you see anybody else begging for the crown?!" The lion got up to Joven's face and said.

Mari grabbed the lion and turned him towards her. There was something in that's lion's voice that sounded familiar She took a good look at the lion's feature's and tried to imagine orange spikey hair and crazy brown eyes.

"Lasercorn?" Mari asked the lion.

"How do you know my name?" Lasercorn asked in confusion.

"She seems to know everyone names around these parts." Sohinki said –mainly to Joven.

"My name is Mari, Mari Takahashi. And these are my friends, Jovenshire the Tinman and Sohinki the Scarecrow." Mari introduced herself and the boys to the lion.

"Why did you try to scare us when you're nothing but a big coward?" Mari asked.

"Well you don't have to scream it out loud so the whole neighborhood could hear you! I got to represent! I don't want the forest creatures to get wise and gang up on me….oh what's the use? I'm just a big scaredy cat and that's all I'm ever going to be." Lasercorn said as he sat down on a nearby log, Mari sat with him and hugged him.

"You poor thing." Mari sympathize.

"Great, now I have little girls pitying me!" Lasercorn said. Mari pulled away from him.

"It could be worse! At least this forest is a nice home." She said to him.

"Yeah, and you still have your heart!" Joven said.

"And a brain." Sohinki said as he sat on the other side of Lasercorn.

"Yeah, but what's the point of all that if you don't have the courage to get out of bed in the morning?" Lasercorn asked rhetorically.

Mari had an idea and she jumped up from her spot.

"Hey, maybe the Wiz could give you some courage!" she said enthusiastically.

"Just like that?" Lasercorn asked.

"Well why not? He's going to give Joven a heart, and Sohinki a brain, and to take me home." Mari explained.

"Yeah, we're following the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and it's not that far away." Sohinki said.

"I don't know guys, I never left the forest before…this seems kinda….scary." Lasercorn said fearfully.

Joven slapped him on the back. "Oh scary smarey! I never left my woods since the Wicked Witch of the East cursed me!" He said.

"And-and I never left my cornfield! I was stuck hanging around all day…..literally!" Sohinki exclaimed.

"And before I chose my career as a ballerina I never dreamed of traveling to other places, either with my dance crew, or with my friends at Smosh and Smosh Games!" Said Mari.

"But we keep on easing," Said Joven.

"Down the yellow brick road." Sohinki finished.

"So what do ya say Lasercorn?" Mari asked.

"If I can get courage…then I can show the animals of this forest what a lion truly is!...Can I?" Lasercorn asked.

The others smile and nods their heads.

"Come on!"Mari said. She, Sohinki, and Joven pointed Lasercorn to the direction to the Emerald City.

And so, Mari and her- one, two, three…three friends, Sohinki the Scarecrow, Jovenshire the Tin man, and Lasercorn the lion, continued to ease on down the road in hopes to see the Wizard and ask him for a heart, a brain, some courage, and to go home. Wow…..is she really just going to pick up every hitch hiker she comes across? It's getting really tiring remembering what everyone wants and…and who they are. Please tell me the lion is the last one.


	7. Chapter 7 - Trouble in the Forest

Chapter 6: Trouble in the forest

The forest leading to the Emerald City was bigger than Mari and her friends had originally thought. They were tired, and it seemed like our heroes were not following the road a t all.

"How long until we see the Emerald City?" Mari asked.

"It shouldn't be that long, should it Lasercorn?" Sohinki asked.

"I'm not sure." Lasercorn said.

It was then that Jovenshire noticed something wrong, and it could be the reason why they were walking for so long.

"Guys, where's the yellow brick road?" Joven asked his friends.

Everyone stopped and looked down to see nothing but dirt, grass, and pebbles.

"Where did it go?" Sohinki asked as everyone was looking around.

"Well, we were on it and now we're not." Joven stated.

"But that doesn't make any sense, roads just don't get up and walk away." Mari said.

Joven laughed and said, "Maybe not where you're from."

"Does anybody realize it's getting dark out here?" Lasercorn asked nervously. The her heard a noise in the bushes that made him jump. "Ahh, Ahh! What was that, what was that?!" He screamed.

"You're not getting hysterical now are you?" Joven asked bitterly.

"I'm not getting hysterical now but give me a few minutes!" Lasercorn screamed at Joven.

Mari turned their attention towards them.

"Guys, if we're ever going to reach the Emerald City then we have to find that yellow brick road!" Mari advised.

"Well, I have an idea! There's four of us and four different directions. If we each take one and follow our footsteps then we'll eventually find the yellow brick road!" Sohinki suggested.

"Great idea Sohinki!" Mari said.

"Uh, can I come with you?" Lasercorn asked Jovenshire.

"Oh come on L-corn you're embarrassing yourself. Now lets move out!" Joven said.

The four then went their different directions.

 **CUT SCENE CUT SCENE CUT SCENE CUT SCENE CUT SCENE CUT SCENE CUT SCENE**

While Mari took her path she kept on hearing someone calling her name, someone familiar. The voice grew louder and she confirmed that whoever it was, was calling her name.

"Mari….Mari…." It was a man's voice.

"Who is that?" Mari asked as she walked closer to where she thought the voice was.

"Mari…"

"Sohinki…Joven?..." Mari called out.

"Mari, come here please." The voice said.

Mari could now see a figure seated upon a high branch.

"P-Peter?" Mari asked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah, it's me Mari!" Peter said.

"Oh peter, I've been trying to get to Idaho for you!" Said Mari.

"And I'm trying to get to you! But Mari, I can't get down from here." Peter explained.

"Well, I'll climb up there and help you down."Mari said. She tried walking closer to the tree but Peter stopped her.

"No, no, this tree is enchanted. You'll get trapped up here too." Peter warned.

"Then how do I get you down?" Mari asked.

Peter's eyes were focused on Mari's silver slippers.

"Those shoes." Peter said.

Mari looked down at her feet confused.

"They have magical powers. They'll get me down. Here, pass them over to me." Peter reached out his hand and said.

"But I promised Addapearle I wouldn't take them off." Mari said.

"It doesn't matter what you promised that old witch now give THOSE SHOES TO ME!" Peter screamed. Then his voice changed back to normal. "P-please Mari." Peter begged in his normal voice.

While in her mind, Mari says that Peter is in Idaho and not here but her heart says that he's really there and she could be with him. If she could just give up her shoes. It seems like a small price to pay to be with the love of her life. Mari took off one of her shoes and stretched out her arm towards Peter while he stretched out his own arm towards her. Peter almost got a hold of the shoes. That is until Joven came running up to Mari screaming at her to stop.

"MARI NO!" He yelled, Mari was still holding the shoe when she placed her hand down just in time to see Joven running up to her.

"That's a Kalinda after your shoes" Joven warned her.

"What?!" Mari screamed. She looked up to the tree again hoping to see Peter but all she now saw was an ugly hairy creature with beady red ryes eyes that glowed in the dark. She gasped as more red-eyed Kalindas appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Mari and Joven. Joven pushed Mari out of the way so he could fend off the Kalindas and Sohinki and Lasercorn came just in time for the fight. It was certain that these creatures were after Mari's shoes, because a majority of them went after Mari. Luckily, Joven and Sohinki fought them off. Mari even saw Lasercorn taking down one of them. Suddenly one of the Kalindas tackled Mari and tried to pry her shoes off but Mari kicked him in the face causing the creature to screech and run with more following it. Mari then looked around, trying to find her friends. She could see off in the distance, Sohinki and Joven scaring the rest of the Kalindas off, so Mari ran towards them. What Mari didn't noticed was that Lasercorn hid almost the entire fight. Lasercorn opened his eyes to see no more Kalindas so he made his way towards the group; ashamed for his cowardness.

"Joven!" Mari ran up to Joven and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "If you didn't come when you did-"

"Mari," Joven interrupted, "I wouldn't want to even think about it." He said as he pulled away from her.

Mari turned to Sohinki. "And Sohinki, you really surprised me." She said.

"Why thank you!" Sohinki said.

Mari turned to Lasercorn, "And Lasercorn…"

Joven interrupted her again, he scoffed and said, "Now I'd like to hear what she has to say to that quivering, cowering mess!"

"Don't say that, Joven, I saw him knock down one of those things." Mari defended Lasercorn. Lasercorn kept his head down and crossed his arms.

"Actually Mari, they tripped on his tail." Sohinki corrected.

"He could've ran away but he didn't. He stood tall!" Mari argued.

"Yeah, until he hid! That's all he ever does." Joven said.

"That's not-" Mari was going to say but Lasercorn stopped her.

"It's okay Mari…..they're right. I couldn't protect you when you were in danger. You all go on without me, I'll just get in the way." Lasercorn said and he started to walk away.

"Woah, Woah, Woah,!" Sohinki said to stop lasercorn from walking away. It worked when Lasercorn turned to faced them.

"Joven didn't mean to say those things, he's heartless remember? You-You have to come with us to see the Wiz!" Sohinki begged.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lasercorn. Can you come with us please? The Wiz will be able to give you courage!" Joven pleaded.

"It won't matter at all though! The Emerald City is still a long ways ahead! What if those Kalindas come back? Or-or some other creatures trying to steal Mari's shoes? Don't you see? No Wizard can fix this mess!" Lasercorn said and then he took off into the wilderness. The others tried to call him back but to no avail, Lasercorn was too far away to hear them.

"I'll go talk to him. You two go find that yellow brick road." Mari told Sohinki and Jovenshire

"Yes, miss Mari." Sohinki said, then he and Joven started walking the other direction. Mari turned around and started walking towards the direction Lasercorn took.

"Lasercorn!" She yelled and ran to where the lion left.

 **Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene**

Mari finally found Lasercorn sat underneath a tree. His arms were hugging his knees against his chest, and his head buried underneath his knees….crying. AMri stood by him.

"Don't listen to them Lasercorn." Mari talked to him. She wasn't sure if he was listening to her or not.

"You were brave today. I was scared too when the Kalindas came after my shoes. But we have to keep moving on, and things will get better once we see the Wiz. Sohinki will have his brain, Joven will get a heart…and you will have courage…and I will be home. We just have to persevere and keep on easing down the road." Mari encouraged.

Her speech must've worked because Lasercorn perked his head up. His eyes were red and puffy but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Easy for you to say. I've spent my whole life hiding in fear. I try to act brave because that's who I should be, when I'm really not." Lasercorn said in a quiet tone…too quiet for the Lasercorn she knows.

"Then why did you come with us in the first place?" Mari asked.

"I don't know!...I-I guess I was stupid?" Lasercorn guessed his own intentions. Mari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's a sense of stupidity in being brave. You didn't run when you could have. And if anybody tries to take that away from you then just remember, if you keep on trying then you'll be a lion." Mari said to him.

Lasercorn smiled, "Be a lion….thank you Mari." He said.

Mari smiled and she helped him up and then the two retraced their steps back to where they left Sohinki and Jovenshire.

 **Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene**

When Mari and Lasercorn returned to where they left Sohinki and Jovenshire, they found their friends looking really bored, sitting on the ground. Sohinki saw Mari and he jumped up from where he was sitting, and Joven slowly followed.

"We found the road!" Sohinki said enthusiastically.

"It was funny how we found it actually. We ran into another Kalinda so I pinned him down by his tail, while Sohinki interrogated him." Joven explained.

"Was this your idea, Joven?" Mari asked.

Joven shook his head. "No, it was Sohinki's idea! I didn't know what he was going to do until he did what he did." Joven said.

"Well that was a very smart idea, Sohinki." Mari said to the Scarecrow.

"It was no big deal." Sohinki said modestly.

"So where is the road?" Lasercorn asked.

"Oh, it was where Mari was heading before. It was surprising that we found it so quickly. Come on!" Sohinki said.

Sohinki-followed by Joven- led Mari and Lasercorn to where the Kalinda told them to go. But by the time they reached the yellow brick road it was already very dark outside. So they built camp and sat around the fire talking and enjoying each other's company.

"So who is Peter anyway?" Lasercorn asked Mari.

"Oh, ummm….Peter is my boyfriend. He's in Idaho right now, and it was our anniversary today but….it looks like we'll both be missing it." Mari said.

"You know, those Kalindas shape shift to whoever you miss the most. That or who you were thinking of at that moment. Did that Kalinda shapeshift into your boyfriend?" Joven asked.

Mari thought about it for a moment then realized this whole time, she was thinking of Peter.

"Y-yeah…I guess so." Mari answered.

"So that's why you want to go home right?...to Peter." Sohinki said.

"Yeah, Peter is my home." Mari confirmed, but said it uncertainly.

"Don't worry Mari, We'll make sure the Wizard grants you your wish." Joven reassured her. The others agreed.

"Thanks you guys! And I promise, I will not go home until you all get what you've been looking for too." Mari promised them.

"Thanks Mari." Said Joven as well as Sohinki and Lasercorn. There was a long moment of silence.

"I have a question. How come you know all of our names?" Lasercorn asked.

"Yeah, how come you know our names?" Sohinki asked.

"Believe it or not, but some of my closest friends do have your names." Mari said.

"Really? Who are they?" Joven asked.

"What are they like?" Lasercorn asked as well.

"Well, there's Jovenshire, whose real name is Joshua Ovenshire. We make fun of him constantly, but he doesn't mind. He's really sweet…..and kind. Then there's Matt Sohinki, and he's very smart. He also ranges when he loses at video games, which we call it 'Sohinkism'. And he's a really good friend. He's always there with me when I play scary games. And lastly Lasercorn…..or David Moss in my world. One word to describe him is crazy, and at times, really scary. But once you get to know him, he's really sweet and funny." Mari said. Then she remembers something about Lasercorn that makes her laugh. "He even has this signature move called 'The Laserstare'". Mari said.

"How do you do it?" Lasercorn asked.

"Okay Lasercorn, look at me." Mari ordered. And she and Lasercorn sat face to face.

"Widened your eyes really big, but keep the rest of your face blank." She ordered Lasercorn to do. He tried but ended up laughing instead which made the others laugh as well.

"Okay, okay, try it again." Mari said. This time, Lasercorn did it without laughing.

"Now tilt your head all the way, slowly to the right." Mari said. He did that too.

"Oh wow, that is scary!" Joven said.

"Is it working?" Lasercorn asked.

"Yeah it worked, you can stop now if you want." Mari said.

Lasercorn relaxed his face and started laughing again.

"Wow, if I used that before then I'll definitely become king of the jungle!" Lasercorn laughed.

"Yeah, you would." Mari said.

"Do you miss them?" Sohinki asked after the laughter died down.

"Miss who?" Mari asked.

"Your friends, do you miss them?" Sohinki asked again.

To be honest, Mari didn't really miss them but she lied anyway.

"You betcha." Mari lied. But why didn't she miss them?

 **Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene Cut Scene**

The next morning, when dawn broke, Mari, Sohinki, Joven, and Lasercorn were out of the forest and ended up in a field of red flowers. Some were five to six feet long, and alive! The flowers carried weapons but they weren't guns. They carried containers of red liquid which was their was to hypnotize their victums and make them work.

"Those are poppies. The Munchkins warned me about them." Mari informed.

"What would they do?" Sohinki asked curiously.

"No good, that's what they'll do!" Lasercorn exclaimed.

"Well, we have to keep going." Sohinki said. He walked towards the poppies but Lasercorn pulled him back quickly.

"Are you stupid?!" Lasercorn scolded Sohinki.

"Guys, we have to be careful. Once they get a hold of you, they'll never let you go." Mari warned them.

"Well thank you for telling me that now!" Sohinki whispered/yelled.

"Guys, how are we going to get past them?" Joven asked.

"Leave it to me guys. This isn't the first time I dealt with Poppies." Lasercorn said. He then approached the flowers.

"Lasercorn No!" Mari pleaded, as she tried to grab Lasercorn and pull him back but Joven and Sohinki pulled her back.

Lasercorn sneaked up to the closest Poppy and he tackled him. Then he used the Poppy's weapon to make him fall asleep. Lasercorn continued to sneak up on the Poppies and clearing a path for his friends. After he was done, he made his way back to his friends.

"Okay the path is cleared! But I wouldn't breathe too much while crossing. I only used a little spray but it's still strong." Lasercorn said. The others nodded in agreement and Lasercorn led the way through the poppy field to the Emerald city.


End file.
